Te comprendre et réapprendre
by Beastontheroad
Summary: Une guerre a ravagé la terre tuant ainsi des milliards de personnes. Et seulement quelques personnes ont le droit de survivre. Mais si dans tous ce chaos Mathieu Sommet trouvait une fille qui puisse l'aider...
1. Prologue- Une nouvelle ère

29 août 2016

_ Tout à dégénéré a la mi-septembre 2015 : à l'annonce d'une 3ème guerre mondiale. Les chefs à la tête des pays ne s'étaient plus gênés pour balancer sur des civils innocents des tas de bombes plus destructrices les unes que les autres. Tous ces produits et composés chimiques eurent de graves répercutions sur la nature : Le climat changea, les animaux mutèrent pour devenir plus résistants... Cette guerre fut tellement rapide que personne ne sut pourquoi elle commençât ni comment elle s'arrêtât. Ce fut cependant une des plus meurtrières tuant plus de la moitié de la population terrienne. Maintenant plus aucune frontière ni pays n'existait réellement. Le monde avait régressé pour revenir à des « cités-états ». Toutes assez différentes mais similaire en un point : le pouvoir appartenait à une minorités de personne. En dehors des cités-états, les chances de survies sont maigres. Tellement maigres, que tout le monde essaye par tout les moyens de faire parti d'un registre d'une des nombreuses villes. Une personne non enregistrée ne peut vivre dans une cité-état, et ne peut survivre très longtemps dehors._

_ Je suis actuellement dans l'ancienne France, plutôt vers le nord je crois. La neige recouvre d'au moins un bon métre tout le paysage. La température dehors descend a -1°c, -2°c_

_-_Mathieu ? Arrête d'écrire dans ton journal c'est bientôt notre tour


	2. Chapitre 1: Une fin proche

« Mathieu ? Arrête d'écrire dans ton journal c'est bientôt notre tour

-notre tour ?

-oui... l'entretien pour l'inscription dans le registre. Tu te souviens ? Le questionna t-il inquiet

-oui.. oui pardon », grommela le concerné

Trois personnes se tenaient debout devant une porte : Antoine Daniel et Louise sa copine qui avaient pu s'echapper ensemble, et Mathieu Sommet qui n'avait pas euc ette chance et qui avait perdu tous ses proches. Ils attendaient, derrière cette lourde porte de bois, la suite de leurs histoires.

Pour pouvoir s'inscrire dans le registre de nombreux tests doivent être faits. Une visite médicale, des tests psychologiques, civils... et toutes sortes de contrôles. Pour finir l'inscription se couronne par un entretien avec les dirigeants de la cité-état. Ceux sont eux qui possèdent l'ultime décision.

Mathieu, Antoine et Louise, avaient passé tous les autres tests avec brio, maintenant ils leurs restaient seulement l'entretien. Celui-ci s'avérant beaucoup plus compliqué que les nombreux examens qu'ils avaient dû subir jusqu'ici.

Quand le moment fut venu, on leurs intima d'entrer chacun leurs tours dans la pièce. Louise, passa en première. Puis ce fut au tour de Antoine, et ensuite de Mathieu. On leurs posa de nombreuses questions, politiques, leurs façon de voir « l'ancienne France » et le monde d'aujourd'hui, d'autres précisions sur leur anciens mode de vie... etc.

Pendant l'entretien, Mathieu avait très bien sentit que ses idées étaient contraires aux idéaux de la cité. Mais pourtant il n'avait par chercher a cacher ses opinions. Il était allé au bout de ses affirmations et ne s'était pas laissé démonter par le jury qui lui faisait face. Ceux ci était revenu de nombreuses fois sur son ancien métier de vidéaste, lui reprochant clairement sa non-experience du « vrai travail » et l'inutilité de son ancien job qui lui plaisait tant. En sortant de la pièce il se souvint du temps, ou internet voguait librement, ou la propagande n'était pas partout d'actualité. Il ne se projetait plus dans ce nouveau monde, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il n'était pas retenu. Ça ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid. Malgré ça il remarqua que ce refus affecta Louise et Antoine, car ils savaient tous les trois, que ce refus les menaient à leurs pertes.

Antoine lançait des regards inquiets vers Mathieu, tout en serrant la main de sa belle. Maintenant Antoine avait peur, il savait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de son ancien ami-collègue de Youtube : celui-ci restait de marbre, même pas étonné de la réponse des dirigeants.

Les 3 protagonistes, furent mis rapidement à la porte. On leur demanda de s'éloigner au plus vite pour ne pas attirer les bêtes sauvages près de la ville. Ils obéirent sans rechigner ayant déjà accepter leurs destinées.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient Mathieu sentait son corps se refroidir. Leurs vêtements n'étant pas adaptés à un froid si glacial. Le plus petit ne sentait plus ses doigts malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour les garder chauds. Le vent glacial s'infiltrait sous les deux couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Il reserra son manteau, et blottit son visage dans son écharpe. Ses baskets peu résistantes à la neige s'étaient vite retrouvées mouillé tous ses efforts pour tenter de garder un peu plus longtemps cette douce chaleur étaient vint. Le froid l'engloutissait et il le savait, il ne pourrait résister très longtemps.

Les 3 condamnés, trop gelés finirent par se résigner à s'asseoir et à attendre. Attendre que le froid par petit feu, les gagnent et les fasses sombrer ainsi dans cette épaisse neige. Ils s'arrêtèrent, dans ce qui devait être à une époque une clairière.

Mathieu s'appuyât contre un vieux tronc d'arbre un peu à l'écart des deux autres. Il comprenait que son ami veuille passer ses derniers instants avec la fille qui partageait sa vie. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait perdu Annabelle sa copine,ses parents, ses proches, ses amis... Et en ce moment, il était là, à attendre bêtement sa mort qui ne semblait plus très lointaine. Il se détesta pour ça, pour son incapacité à se relever et à se battre comme il aimait tant le faire habituellement. Mathieu vit une petite tâche noir au loin qui arrivait dans sa direction, lentement, il sentait la fin proche.


	3. Chapitre 2: Une impression de renouveau

Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'un homme s'avançait vers eux. Il se releva un peu et observa. C'était un homme assez grand, une stature correcte, brun sûrement, il voyait mal de loin sans ses lunettes, avec des vêtements chaud qui semblaient décidément adaptés aux basses températures.

Il s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

«perdus?

-O-oui...enfin non... enfin plus ou moins quoi, bredouilla Mathieu en se relevant suivit de près par Antoine et de Louise.

-Il existe un bar pas loin si vous voulez vous rechauffer

-en dehors de la ville?, s'étonna Antoine

-oui, un bar pour les commerçants qui arrivent près de la ville », souri-t-il

Les trois protagonistes remercièrent leur sauveur, avant de le suivre dans la direction qu'il leurs indiquait plus tôt. Durant le trajet qui ne durât que peu de temps, tous les trois se lancèrent des regards soulagés, finalement leurs fins attendraient encore un peu.

C'est ainsi, plus optimistes que tout à l'heure, qu'ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiments de pierres, plutôt imposant, l'air ancien mais vraiment résistant.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, en s'approchant de la vieille bâtisse, Mathieu avait sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules. La fumée qui s'y échappée finit de rassurer le châtain, et étrangement il se sentait là, à sa place.

Le grand homme poussa la porta et pénétra à l'intérieur, où il fit rentrer les trois égarés en leur maintenant l'épaisse planche de bois ouverte. A l'aise il pénétra dans le bar, salua plusieurs personnes sur son passage, puis se dirigea vers le barman. Il s'accouda au bar et se pencha vers l'homme à la carrure immense et à l'épaisse barbe qui servait les boissons aux clients. Il lui chuchota quelque chose tout bas. Il continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'à que leurs deux regards croisent ceux des étrangers qui n'avaient pas osés bouger de l'entrée.

Mathieu vit le barman acquiescer. Il devait sûrement répondre à une demande de leur «sauveur».

Aussitôt celui-ci se redressa, tout sourire et s'avança jusqu'à Mathieu et Antoine. Il leurs intima de le suivre pour qu'ils puissent discuter dans un coin plus tranquille. Il les guidât vers un couloir au fond de l'établissement, où il y déverrouilla une porte et les fit entrer. La porte donnait sur un autre bar, plus petit mais plus agréable. L'atmosphère était à la fois étrange, chargée d'émotions fortes, et si mystérieuse à la fois.

Mathieu, fut parcouru d'un frisson : tous les hommes ici semblaient intiment liés d'une façon ou d'un autre qui jusque là lui restait inconnu. Une grande aisance, des liens invisibles et forts, impossible à casser. Et presque immédiatement l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce le détendit, lui, ainsi que son collègue qui lui lança une petit sourire presque heureux.

L'homme les invita à s'asseoir dans une table un peu isolée et plus tranquille des hommes qui buvaient, chantaient et riaient à gorge déployées. L'inconnu pris place en face des trois compagnons:

« Vous n'avez pas été retenu sur le registre n'est ce pas ? Les questionna l'homme d'un air confiant mais neutre

-Co-co... euh..., balbutia Mathieu encore surpris par la question de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai raison hein ?, insista l'homme

-Qui êtes vous ? Comment savait vous ? demanda durement Louise en essayant de garder son sang froid

-A vos airs perdus... et par expérience très certainement.

-Que nous voulez nous ? Demanda calmement Mathieu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil peu rassuré à ses compagnons de voyage

-Enfin une bonne question, Souri-t-il, rien de mauvais je pense, répondez juste à cette question sincèrement : pourquoi avez vous était refusés ? Questionna t-il l'air soudain plus sérieux

Outre le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme en face de lui, et que rien en dehors de son instinct lui permettait de dire s'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. On cherchait peut être juste à les tester pour ces foutus registres encore une fois. Et malgré ces craintes le jeune châtain n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre mal assuré :

« certainement car..., hésita un instant Mathieu, car mes idéaux ne leurs plaisaient pas, que les leurs ne me plaisaient pas non plus et que je leurs ai bien fait comprendre.

\- Presque pareil et puis mon ancien métier de vidéaste ne les laissaient dubitatifs, murmura Antoine assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre

-Je suis un peu féministe sur les bords et cela a dû me causer du tort lors de l'entretien, avoua Louise

-Parfait ! sourit l'homme, Dois-je en conclure que vous n'êtes donc pas vraiment en bonne phase avec les cité-états ?

-Oui je pense, souffla Mathieu en regardant Antoine puis Louise qui hochèrent leurs têtes.

Cet homme l'intriguait fortement et Mathieu voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, puis de toute façon ils ne risquaient plus vraiment grand chose

-J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose

-Quoi? demanda Mathieu

-Et même si vous refusiez je tiens à ce que vous gardiez le silence sur ce que je vais vous dire

-On le fera, affirma Antoine

-Rejoignez notre fondation

-Votre fondation ? C'est quoi ce truc ? S'impatienta légèrement Louise

-C'est long à expliquer... je commande quatre bières ? Proposa t-il

-Avec plaisir" sourirent Mathieu et Antoine

Pendant que le mystérieux voyageur alla chercher des bières, Louise parlât un peu avec Antoine tout en se blottissant contre son épaule. Mathieu les regardaient du coin de l'œil un peu jaloux de la relation si fusionnelle que son ami entretenait avec Louise. Cette fille était vraiment quelqu'un de géniale, il fallait bien le reconnaître et qui en plus convenait parfaitement à Antoine. Elle craquait vite dans ce genres de situations mais elle est beaucoup moins fragile psychologiquement qu'Antoine. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus mutuellement depuis le début de leur relation.

Louise se demanda à quoi pensait Mathieu en la fixant ainsi. Elle était bien là, contre Antoine. Les dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes pour eux trois, trop, et elle réussissait enfin à trouver un peu de calme et de repos. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Tous ces derniers jours l'avaient clairement fatiguée mais son cerveau ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser. Elle fut interrompu des ses pensées par des mains d'homme qui vinrent se serrer autours de sa taille. Antoine l'attira un peu plus à elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baisé.

L'homme revint avec 4 chopes de bières et son éternel sourire. Il se rassit en face du groupe et posa les boissons sur la table. Les 3 personnages le remercièrent et burent goulûment quelques gorgées de la boisson:

« Revenons à nos moutons maintenant que tous le monde a sa blonde, dit joyeusement l'homme

-On peut savoir votre nom ? Demanda Antoine

-Mon nom de couverture ou le vrai ? Rigola l'inconnu

-Peut importe, répondit Louise

-Appelez moi Malik alors

-d'accord, firent à voix basse Antoine et Louise

-Bien je vous proposait d'entrer dans notre « fondation » c'est cela ?

-Oui, hocha Mathieu

-Notre fondation, comme j'aime à l'appeler, est une bande de joyeux lurons tels que moi, avec des idéaux tout à fait contraires aux cités, comme vous. Bon okay c'est un plus complexe que ça. Chez nous, tout est diffèrent des cités, nos modes de vies, nos agissements , nos religions... etc. Nous partons tous du principe que nous sommes tous libres et égaux, que nous avons chacun sa libertée d'expression, sa religion et tout le blabla qui s'ensuit.

-Tout le contraire des cités, s'étonna Louise

-Exactement, confirma Malik, en fait nous sommes tous libres de nos mouvements, même si l'on doit quand même obéir à des règles et participer à des « missions ». Jusque là ça vous emballe ?

-Plutôt, répondit Mathieu assez convaincu par le beau discours de Malik

-Je continue ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Louise

-Et bien comme je disais, nous sommes assez libres de nos mouvements. Seulement, dans le monde actuel si je vous laisse seuls je ne serai pas surpris de vous retrouver morts trois jours plus tard.

-En effet, commenta Antoine

-C'est pour cela qu'on propose à chaque nouvelle recrue un entraînement de basse pour survivre. Un entraînement qui se compose en deux temps : dans un premier temps c'est purement physique et tactique, on apprend le maniement de toutes sortes d'armes, on apprend à chasser, à reconnaître les plantes, les animaux, à s'orienter, à se battre...etc. Et dans un second temps on vous envoient 6 mois suivre des caravanes commerciales afin de les protéger. Vous suivez toujours ?

-Toujours, dit Louise et Mathieu

\- Alors, suite à cet entraînement, on peut intégrer plusieurs corps de métier au sein de la fondation : certains sont des vagabondeurs, d'autres des espions, ou des recruteurs, des maîtres, des protecteurs... etc. Sachant que je vous expliquerai plus tard les différents métiers. Tant qu'on suit les règles de la fondation, il n'y a aucun souci... dans le cas contraire, bah je ne sais pas trop puisque pour le moment ça n'est jamais arrivé car nous sommes peu, à peine 150 je crois, et tous ici de notre propre volonté

-C'est peu, remarqua Antoine

-Oui en effet mais ça augmente.

-Et donc ? Continuez s'il vous plaît, demanda Mathieu

-Un instant jeune homme, s'amusa Malik, Alors après on peu parler un peu de la hiérarchie.. qui n'est pas très compliquée d'ailleurs : Un chef ou un président, comme vous préférez, élu chaque année par des consuls, eux élus par toute la fondation tout les deux ans. Et, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel. Des questions ?

-Pleins, répondit Antoine

-Vous parliez des différents métiers tout à l'heure, vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus s'il vous plaît ? Supplia presque la jeune femme

-Et bien je peu vous parler des vagabondeurs, ce sont un peu des voyageurs solitaires, assez souvent, qui s'occupent notamment de la cartographie, pêcher un ou deux renseignements par ci et par là. Les espions vivent dans les cités, ils nous donnent des informations sur ce qu'il s'y passe précisément. Moi je suis recruteur, j'aborde simplement les exclus comme vous afin de les rallier à notre cause. Ensuite les maîtres sont ceux qui enseignent aux petits nouveaux, les protecteurs suivent et protègent les caravanes. Et on compte pleins d'autres métiers encore. Autre chose ?

-Comment peut-on l'intégrer votre fondation? Questionna Mathieu

L'homme chercha dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sorti un papier.

-A partir du moment ou vous signerez là"

Mathieu plus déterminé que jamais saisit la plume et attrapa la feuille que lui tendait le recruteur. Il prit le temps de lire la feuille avant de sceller ce pacte. Touts lui semblait réglo. Il signa en bas. Il regarda l'homme qui lui sourit. Puis regarda Antoine et Louise. Il remarqua qu'ils hésitaient encore. Lui avait pris sa décision sans les consulter. Antoine allait-il le suivre dans cette aventure ? Se demanda l'ancien vidéaste aux multiples personnalités.


	4. Chapter 3: Une renaissance

Salut,

Désolée pour cet immense silence radio. E n plus d'une bonne grippe (ah douce souffrance...) j'était un peu en panne d'inspiration pour ce pasage. Ce chapitre va paraître très plat, avec peu d'actions. Mais il va me servir à introduire le dernier personnage principal qui tarde à arriver .

Sinon merci beaucoup, pour les quelques reviews, et les + de 200 views... c'est juste énorme et ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture, en ésperant que le chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Mathieu, accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'auberge contemplait le paysage. De cette pièce il pouvait apercevoir au loin la ville, qui, quelques heures auparavant aurait dû être son refuge. Il la contemplait de sa place plus qu'heureux du déroulement des événements.

La neige blanche tombait à présent à petit flocons. Vu d'ici la beauté de la vue s'offrant à lui était saisissante : une épaisse couche blanche et pure dominait le monde. Plus de voiture, de bus, d'usines ni d'hommes pour salir cette pureté.

Il sentit le froid qui s'infiltrait dans sa peau au fur et à mesure que la neige déposait sur ses mains et sa chevelure une légère couche blanche et fondait en gouttelettes aussitôt. Il ferma la fenêtra et tira le rideau. Fatigué et heureux d'avoir un refuge il se posa doucement sur son lit et observa la chambre que Malik lui avait mis à disposition dans le bar même où ils avaient discuté. Il leurs avait proposé des chambres pour qu'Antoine et Louise réfléchissent entre eux, calmement à la décision : Il se souvint de la tape amicale de l'aubergiste avant qu'il n'entre « binv'nu fiston » lui avait-il dit en souriant avec un accent Irlandais. Sous-entendait il sûrement son inscription récente à ce qu'ils appelaient la fondation.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre Mathieu, avait sentit une douce chaleureux l'envahir une énième fois. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée permettant de maintenir la chaleur de la piécette. En face de la fenêtre, une porte donnait à une petite salle de bain. A l'opposé du lit se trouvait un petit bureau de bois accompagné d'une chaise.

Malik y avait déposé un capuchon en peau de bête semblable au sien. « si jamais tu veux prendre l'air... mais ne t'éloigne pas trop ! » lui avait-il dit en lui lançant un clin d'œil amical.

Mathieu avait essayé le lourd manteau qui se révélât lui tenir très très chaud. Le capuchon était accompagné de gants en cuir et bottes fourrées tout aussi chauds. Après les avoir essayés, il les avait posés sur la chaise avant d'abandonner le paquet qui lui servait de sac à bandoulière ainsi que le peu d'affaires qu'il lui restait à l'interieur.

Il était bien là, allongé sur le lit chaud et moelleux.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il fut surpris du reflet qu'il trouva dans le miroir : une barbe avait poussé. Plusieurs semaines déjà. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son visage sale et fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans en seulement quelques mois.

Il se décida à se lever pour prendre les affaires de rechange non utilisés et propres qu'il avait dans son sac. Il saisit un jean et son célèbre t-shirt « je collectionne les canards vivants » et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y trouva le nécessaire de toilette de base : brosses, dentifrice, savon, serviettes, rasoir. Il rentra dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Celle-ci vint s'écraser sur lui en un jet brûlant. Il apprécia cet infime moment ou la chaleur froide de l'eau le faisait se sentir vivant. Il fit le nécessaire : se lava, se rinça, et se rasa. Une fois ces tâches terminées, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir, satisfais. Il retrouvait un peu plus son ancien lui.

Mathieu sortit de la salle de bain, propre et frais après avoir lavé ses fringues d'aujourd'hui et de la veille. Il étendit sa serviette près de la cheminée et après avoir plié et déposé soigneusement ses vêtements, il se glissa dans la couette de son lit pour rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

Dés le lendemain il put commencer son entraînement, accompagné d'Antoine et de Louise qui n'avaient pas hésité longtemps avant de le rejoindre dans l'aventure. Et c'est donc tous les trois qu'ils foncèrent têtes baissées, ensemble, vers leur nouvel avenir.

Le matin même, ils prêtèrent allégeance à l'homme qui, pendant 6 longs mois allait leurs servir de maître pour la première partie de la formation. Le premier jour, ils parlèrent beaucoup. Surtout, ils parlèrent. De rien et de tout, de leur formation, du monde passé, de la vie en cité actuelle, chacun donnant son avis sans aucunes gênes. Passée cette première journée, ils se comprenaient, se connaissaient et s'entendaient maintenant très bien.

Le deuxième jour, les choses se corsèrent pour nos 3 apprentis. Leur maître les fit travailler de multiples techniques de combats, qu'ils répéteront ainsi, chaque jour, de tous les mois, et cela pendant 6 mois au moins. Ils ressortirent épuisés, et couverts de bleus de cette seconde journée.

La troisième journée, après une répétition des mouvements de la veille, ils enchaînèrent sur une initiation aux armes de combats : couteaux, armes à feu, épées, lames... etc.

Au delà des armes à feu, qui demandaient un peu d'entraînement et de muscles, les couteaux demandaient une grande précision qui augmenterait avec le temps et les entraînements. Les lames et les épées demandaient elles une certaine force, de la précision et comme le reste beaucoup d'entraînements.

Les 3 jours suivants, ils complétèrent ces entraînements matinaux par des cours de théories. Ils leurs faillaient s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement, y apprendre à reconnaître les plantes (médicales, consommable non consommable..etc) les arbres, les animaux dangereux ou inoffensifs, les insectes... etc.

Les 7 jours d'après, les cours de théories finis, ils apprirent à s'orienter dans leur environnement en s'aidant de leurs connaissances. Puis à utiliser différents outils, sentir la présence de gens d'un groupe, à chasser, à survivre...

Et au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, des exercices et des entraînements venaient compléter leur apprentissage. Ils enchaînaient les journées et les cours, avec chaque jour un peu plus de difficulté mais plus de maîtrise et de connaissances. Leur maître ne leur laissaient aucun répit, aucun repos. Ils s'exerçaient plus durement de journées en journées, augmentaient leurs connaissances, leurs techniques te leurs maîtrise de combats sans rien laisser de côté.

Mathieu s'était habitué à ces longues heures d'entraînements. Et malgré les exigences de son mentor, il ne reculait devant rien, franchissant toujours les limites de l'impossible. Chaque entraînement réussi, chaque enchaînement, chaque coups, chaque exercice réussi lui laissait un goût indescriptible et infini, de victoire et de puissance. Il avait appris à aimer les longs moments de sortie dans la neige blanche et froide, où ils marchaient tous quatre en silence. Il aimait aussi, les quelques soirées, où, pas trop fatigués de leur journée, il se retrouvait, avec Louise et Antoine, autour d'un bière pour discuter. Les mois lui avait permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec les deux jeunes gens. Car malgré, qu'ils étaient tous les deux, lui et Antoine, collègues de Youtube, ils n'étaient pas si proche qu'on ne le disait : une conversation par ci par là mais c'était tout. Il avait aussi beaucoup appris à connaître Louise, qui s'avéra être quelqu'un de maligne et drôle. Et même si la relation avec Antoine connaissait des hauts et des bas. Louise aimait Antoine plus que tout et Mathieu le sentait bien.

Et ainsi s'égrena le temps, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois. Puis, vint le jour, où, le maître n'eut plus rien à apprendre à ses élèves. Où, les 6 mois s'achevèrent, où la première partie de leur formation venait de se boucler.

Leur mentor, Stéphane, leur avait dit un soir de but en blanc que « plus rien à vous apprendre, vous savez tout de moi », avec un léger sourire mélancolique. Antoine en avait craché sa bière de surprise, faisant ainsi rire leur mentor qui lui avait tapé amicalement le dos. Mais ce fut Louise, qui curieuse demanda la suite des événements.

« Et bien, j'ai contacté la fondation pour leur dire que vous étiez prêts à partir en expédition. Il m'ont confirmé votre départ dès demain avec les caravaniers qui partent vers le Nord.

-Dès demain ?, s'était étonné Mathieu

-Oui, plus vite sera le mieux. Inquiet ? Leur avait-il demandé

-Un peu, avait bredouillé Louise

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes totalement prêts pour une folle aventure. Vous avez été de très bons élèves et ce fut incroyablement intéressants de vous enseigner des choses, les avait-il rassuré avec un clin d'œil

\- Et qui sera notre mentor pendant ces 6 autres mois ? Avait finalement demandé Antoine

-Moi, je ne sais pas. Normalement c'est lui qui prendra contact avec vous vers les premiers jours du voyage.

-Ah bon ? Releva Mathieu

-Ouais, c'est un peu stressant au début, je parle par expérience de cause. Je me souviens que mon mentor avait pris contact avec moi deux jours seulement après le départ du convoi.

\- Deux jours ? S'étaient étonnés ensemble les 3 compagnons

-Oui, au début je me suis débrouillé, puis quand j'en ai eu besoin, mon mentor m'a contacté et je l'ai rencontré au bout de seulement 7 jours de marches... il me semble. Mais je pense que ça dépendra de votre mentor.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça fais partie de la formation j'imagine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous dis-je, tout va bien se passer »

Après cette conversation, ils étaient tous les quatre partis se coucher. Et le lendemain, quand Antoine, Louise et Mathieu s'étaient réveillés, Stéphane avait déjà pris la route vers une autre ville pour prendre sous son aile de nouveau arrivants.

Le gérant de la taverne, Luc comme il le surnommait, était venu les réveiller quelques heures avant le départ du convoi, pour les « briffer » rapidement sur leur mission : Ils allaient suivre, à cheval, le convoi, en faisant des tours de gardes, nuit ou jour, pour veiller sur les familles présentes lors du voyage. Rien de vraiment compliqué. Ils avaient pendant plus de six mois acquis les bases nécessaire pour cela. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à tout mettre en pratique comme leur avait dit Luc d'un rire tonique et joyeux.

Les 3 jeunes apprentis, s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers les écuries. Ils y trouveraient les chevaux avec lesquels ils s'étaient tant entraînés avec Stéphane pendant la première partie de leur formation.

Mathieu caressa doucement l'encolure de son cheval et lui tendit un morceau de pain, que celui-ci avala goulûment. Il chargea ensuite dans le sac de sa selle, ses quelques affaires, qu'il n'avait pas mis dans son sac à bandoulière. Antoine et Louise firent de même tout en échangeant des piques l'un pour l'autre, ce qui faisait bien rire Mathieu.

Une fois leurs chevaux équipés, ils sortirent tous trois dehors et prirent la direction de la ville. Un peu avant d'arriver vers le portail, ils aperçurent le groupement que formaient les caravaniers. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable et attachèrent leur chevaux à un tronc d'arbre, non loin d'une caravane ou jouait deux petites filles.

Antoine et Louise s'avancèrent vers la caravane, qui semblait être la « meneuse », laissant Mathieu garder les chevaux.

« C'est bon si on laisse Mathieu tout seul ? Demanda timidement Louise à Antoine

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas il est grand, lui répondit-il en ébouriffant tendrement sa dulcinée

-Bon allons-y alors. Et gardons un œil ouvert, peut-être réussira t-on à repérer notre mentor ?

-Ça m'étonnerai mais en effet mieux vaut être prudent »

Les 2 tourtereaux s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré vers la caravane :

« Bonjour, les salua un vieil homme aigri, c'est pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes trois, nous venons de la part de la fondation, pour escorter le convoi.

-Ah ! Oui, Luc m'a parlé de vous. Mais à l'avenir évitez de parler de la fondation comme ça. Vous êtes justes de simples voyageurs que j'ai engagé, pour nous escorter. D'accord ?

-Oui sans problèmes, répondit Louise légèrement agacée par le ton que prenait l'homme.

-Bien. Vous partirez en éclaireurs avec Anastasio et Léon pour aujourd'hui. Nous ne tarderons pas à lancer le départ d'ici vingts minutes donc soyez prêts à partir, dans les dix qui suivent, clair ?

-Okay... à votre service, répondit ironiquement Antoine le plus calmement possible

-Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

-Bien, merci. Nous allons y aller maintenant, dirent simultanément Antoine et Louise

-Restez discrets surtout, on ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde ici.

-Oui oui,bien sûr » se répéta encore Antoine.

Un peu agacés par cette courte entrevue, les 2 amoureux, descendirent mettre Mathieu au courant de la situation. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous 3 vers l'avant du convoi sans remarquer, que de loin, une silhouette les fixait, attentive à leurs moindres gestes et paroles.

Ils firent rapidement la connaissance des deux autres éclaireurs qui s'avérèrent moins hautain et plus sympa, que l'homme de tout à l'heure : Léon était un frêle jeune homme à côté de Anastasio, qui dépassait Mathieu d'au moins trente bons centimètres. Cela les firent rire doucement : Léon et Louise dominaient Mathieu de presque une tête.

Même si parfois sa petite taille le complexait, il avait rapidement sû en tirer avantage lors des entraînements, devenant un redoutable ennemi une fois caché.

Après avoir rapidement fait connaissance, Anastasio, qui, déjà habitué à ces longs voyages, leur expliqua brièvement, en quoi consistait le rôle des éclaireurs. Simple : ils partaient devant le convoi, et s'ils trouvaient un danger, il était de leur devoir de prévenir les soldats derrière. Il leur raconta que les attaques n'étaient pas très fréquentes au début, mais qu'elles s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'on gagnait le nord Au départ, quelques animaux sauvages, rien de vraiment méchants, même s'ils avaient déjà tué quelques personnes, puis, après suivait les pillards. Beaucoup plus sauvages et dangereux mais beaucoup moins nombreux. Ils se contentaient de tuer les gens qui s'opposaient à eux, puis de voler les marchandises, et parfois même femmes et enfants (pour les plus cruels et les plus forts) même si cela était plus rare.

Un son, donna le signal de départ aux 5 éclaireurs, qui s'élancèrent dans un unique galop libre.


	5. Chapter 4: Troubles

**Salutations.**

**Me revoilà avec un jour de retard. C'est pas si facile que ça d'écrire. Mais bon je suis assez contente la situation commence à s'ancrer petit à petit donc c'est pas plus mal. Et, Enfin le dernier personnage principal fait son apparition! Bref, en tout cas j'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

Une semaine. Une semaine que Mathieu, Antoine et Louise marchaient. Une semaine, qu'ils galopaient dés l'aube jusqu'au soir en tant qu'é longue semaine ou ils ne voyaient que les maigres silhouettes des arbres couverts de neige. Une longue semaine tranquille, qui s'écoulaient dans un ennui paisible.

Le froid en revanche était sans pitié avec eux, et sans l'épais manteau de fourrure, ils seraient sans aucuns doute tous morts complètement gelés. Et en plus, pour ne rien arranger, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la caravane, celui-ci semblait s'intensifier.

Mathieu s'était habitué au longues journées de marche dans le froid, à l'inverse d'Antoine et de Louise, il les appréciaient même.

Après quelques jours en éclaireurs, le maître des caravanes les avaient placé à l'avant même du cortège, derrière une épaisse horde de soldats . C'est à ce moment même que les trois amis avaient appris qu'Ananstasio était le mentor d'Antoine et de Louise. Non non pas celui de Mathieu, qui lui aurait apparemment un autre mentor, juste celui d'Antoine et de Louise. Ça les avaient tous les trois refroidis. Pas le même mentor. Alors que jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours étaient ensemble. Le plus énervant, était aussi que Mathieu, lui n'avait encore jamais rencontré son mentor.

Le petit chantai chantonnait un air du groupe peu connu, Van Canto, tout en repensant à son agréable soirée de la veille: comme à leur habitude depuis le départ, Antoine, Louise, quelques caravaniers ainsi que leurs famille et lui, s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu pour souper. Il avait réussi à sympathiser avec une jeune femme, qui était l'une des fille d'un commerçant quelconque. Elle lui plaisait... un peu. Et lui,lui plaisait, ça se voyait pensa Mathieu. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à la forêt qu'ils longeaient depuis plusieurs kilomètres déjà. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette douce journée d'hiver.

Louise tourna la tête vers Mathieu. Elle l'observa: Il avançait à un trot régulier, à quelques mètres du groupe. Elle trouvait qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'ils savaient pour Anastasio. Rien de bien méchant, mais un isolement juste assez marqué pour avoir l'impression qu'il s'éloignait, mettait une distance entre eux. Antoine pensait comme elle. Mais après tout il était grand et s'il voulait s'isoler un peu, elle pouvait comprendre. Hier soir, elle l'avait vu parler avec une jeune fille qui avait l'air, ma foi, fort charmante.

Une main vint caresser sa jambe, la faisait tourner la tête. Antoine. Un Antoine radieux, heureux. Elle sourit et se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Puis il se sourirent avant de se remettre à discuter joyeusement.

Le temps était calme et doux, et il avait même arrêté de neiger. Rien ne laissait présager l'événement de l'après midi.

Mathieu sifflotait gaiement quand il entendit un bruissement à sa gauche. Il obligea son cheval à ralentir puis observa minutieusement les alentours. Il vit un mouvement au loin. Pourtant les éclaireurs ne les avaient pas alertés. Étrange. Il se rapprocha du groupe, et parla à Anastasio de sa découverte.

« AHHA ! Sûrement un animal dans la forêt. Rien d'inquiétant, pensa le rassurer l'homme

-tu es sûr ?

-Oui Mat', sûr et certain.

-... »

Mathieu restait dubitatif face à cette réponse même si c'était Anastasio.

« Au fait, tu ne te sens pas suivi depuis un certain temps ? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Si si, par une horde de caravanes mais je ne pense pas que je doive m'en inquiéter, plaisanta t-il

-AHAH !Vrai ! Rigola le grand bonhomme, non plutôt observé, par quelqu'un ?

-Je devrais ?... mon mentor peut être, espéra Mathieu

-Je ne pense pas, lui dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, depuis plusieurs soirées, j'ai remarqué qu'une petite fille... mmhhh une adolescente plutôt, te dévorait des yeux. Quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?

-Génial » maugréa t-il avant de s'éloigner sous les rires de son joyeux collègue.

Il s'approcha d'Antoine et de Louise qui semblaient plongés dans leur conversation. Il hésita à leur parler de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans les bois.

« Yo, lança t-il à l'encontre du petit couple

-Salut bro, lui répondit Antoine ponctué par un petit sourire

-Quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Bah rien de vraiment intéressant. De ton côté ? S'inquiéta poliment Louise

-Rien non plus.

-OK, ajouta Antoine.

-Méga conversation, ironisa Mathieu

-J'avoue, rigola Louise

\- A force de se fréquenter on va plus avoir grand chose à se dire, s'amusa Antoine

-Vrai, conclut Mathieu, bon, je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour tout tout tout devant.

-Okay bonne balade » le salua les deux amoureux

Mathieu s'éloigna un peu du groupe avant de s'élancer dans un galop, et de doubler petit à petit tout les cavaliers, qui formaient, l'armée censée les défendre en cas d'attaque.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de galop, le schizophrène fit reprendre à son cheval une allure relativement normale.

Après un ultime coup d'œil aux hommes à sa droite. Mathieu vira à gauche et commença à s'enfoncer silencieusement dans les bois.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare, augmentant la difficulté de rester silencieux et de ne pas marcher sur des grosses branches. Au loin, des éclats de voix commençait à se faire entendre, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

Il valait mieux être prudent et ne pas se faire remarquer. Il décida de descendre et d'attacher son cheval pour continuer à pied. Comma ça il sera silencieux et moins vulnérable.

Avec un pas silencieux, Mathieu, progressa lentement, guidé par les éclats de voix. A mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait distinguer, couverts par les voix, les pleurs et les cris d'un femme. Ceux-ci, s'intensifiant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ils devaient se trouver dans une clairière non loin de là. Mathieu comprit vite la raison des cris et des pleurs de la femme. Ils sont en train d'abuser d'elle. A plusieurs putain. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Il serra les poings et grinça des dents en colère.

Au vu des voix ils devaient être au moins une dizaine. Une dizaine de bandits, assurément bien armés. Et lui était seul. Seul contre dix personnes. De la pure folie. Il souriait, décrocha la lame qu'il portait sur lui. Et d'un bond s'élança à la rencontre des agresseurs, tel un parfait gentleman.

Ceci n'étant pas sans cela: Il pilla net. Une lame. Contre sa gorge. Très certainement un poignard. De bonne taille, une quinzaine de centimètres.

Un mouvement, et sa tête risquait de se détacher. Bloqué dans cette position, Mathieu retint son souffle, dans l'espoir de garder quelques précieux millimètres face à la lame d'acier qui l'emprisonnait. Il s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas avoir entendu la personne approcher. Maintenant il était pris au piège et ne pouvait esquisser un seul geste. Il ne pouvait pas voir non plus qui l'avait attrapé. Sûrement un bandit qui faisait le guet.

**Zut ! Merde ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais quel con il faisait ! **

Stéphane lui avait toujours dit de se méfier, maintenant il était seul, et personne ne savait où il était ni ce qu'il ce tramait dans cette forêt. Là il ne voyait aucune issue. Attaquer son adversaire alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était lui serait certainement fatal. Et à cause de ce foutu capuchon il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la silhouette de son agresseur. Cependant l'épaisse couche de son manteau, lui permettait de garder ses mains caché issue : il glissa discretement ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, dans l'espoir de trouver une petite arme.

Le temps semblait suspendu. On entendait, au loin, les cris et les voix redoublant d'intensité marquant ainsi la souffrance de la femme en proie à ses violeurs qui s'en délectaient. Il pouvait aussi entendre la respiration légère et cadencée de son agresseur. Le vent faisait onduler les branches des pins et trembler son manteau. Il avait sûrement recommencé à neiger vu le froid actuel. Mathieu ferma les yeux.

« Serait-tu fou ? »

**Il rouvrit ses yeux soudainement.**

«Tu comptais les attaquer ? Tout seul ? »

**Une voix.**

« Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ? »

**Une voix de femme.**

« Mais c'est de la pure folie, tu t'en rend compte ! »

**Calme mais légèrement courroucée.**

« Si je n'était pas intervenu tu te serais fait massacrer ! »

**La pression sur sa gorge diminua, lui permettant de respirer normalement.**

«C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu réfléchis ou pas de tant en temps ?

-oui » grogna t-il mécontent de s'être fait arrêter.

La pression diminua encore. Il entendit son agresseuse souffler, désespérée.

« Il faut qu'on retourne aux caravanes. On risque d'être repérés rapidement sinon

-Non ! S'indigna t-il, On ne peut pas la laisser ici, seule.

\- On le doit !

-Bien sûr que non. Il en est hors de question. Je ne partirai pas sans l'avoir sauvé

-Et tu compte t'y prendre comment ? Avec ton fleuret ? Laisse moi rire. Ces hommes sont plus nombreux, tu es tout seul. Je ne pariai pas sur toi, même si tu sais très bien te battre.

-On est deux.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Et plus on perd du temps à discuter moins on a de chance de revenir avec une armée de soldats pour la sauver.

-Je refuse, s'entêta t-il bêtement

-Tu acceptes ou je te tranche la gorge là ici maintenant, et je peux te jurer que personne ne retrouvera ton cadavre.»

Mathieu grommela. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait l'avouer. Cette fille commençait déjà à l'agacer pourtant cela lui semblait être que le début.

Il sentit qu'elle dégageait son bras et recula un peu. Il se détacha lentement de son agresseuse avant de se retourner, prudent. Petite. Aussi petite que lui. Se fut une des première chose qui le marqua chez elle, sa taille. Autrement, la capuche rabattu de son manteau et la noirceur des bois empêchaient notre héros de voir le visage de la fille. Il grimaça, de plus en plus agacé de cette présence féminine.

« Alors dépêchons nous, ajoutât-il avant de se remettre à marcher en sens inverse

-Naturellement, lui répondit-elle avant de se mettre à le suivre

-J'ai laissé mon cheval plus loin, lui apprit-il en désignant la direction avec sa main.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu » se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le plus grand silence possible. Malgré qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruits quant elle marche, Mathieu sentait sa présence bien derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre tout à l'heure. Il se sentait idiot. Avec son honneur de mec en miettes. Après ça, c'est sûr, il prierait pour ne plus la recroiser, même si maintenant il brûlait d'envie de lui enlever son capuchon pour voir son visage.

Après quelques mètres parcouru sans un mot échangé, Mathieu aperçut son cheval resté quelques arbres plus loin. Il salua celui ci en lui tapotant le flanc content de le retrouver, vivant. Il détacha la bride et se tourna vers la femme. Il la vit siffler à l'aide de ses doigts et la regarda incrédule : celle-ci ne semblait pas lui prêter d'attention, guettant les bois à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander où était son cheval quand il vit une jument approcher silencieusement. Celle ci avança vers la fille sous l'œil surpris de Mathieu. Il l'a vit, se pencher et chuchoter à l'oreille de son cheval avant de monter sur la selle. Il fit de même un encore surpris mais surtout agacé par tant de mystères.

Ils se mirent à avancer pour quitter les bois dans un pas calme mais surtout silencieux. Leurs deux chevaux totalement entraînés pour cela.

Mathieu jetait de tant à autres des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discrets, à sa compagne de fortune, tentant d'apercevoir son visage en vint. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en première :

« Finalement je ne suis pas mécontente de t'avoir en élève Mathieu, lâcha t-elle très naturellement

-Quoi... ? Qu'est que... tu... mon nom... comment... mais tu? » Arriva t-il juste à bredouiller face à cette révélation soudaine et surtout inattendu

Il l'entendit rire, calmement. Un petit rire,agréable à écouter. Presque cristallin. Mince ! Elle était son mentor. Elle... Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom, s'indigna t-il

-Moi je connais le tien » lui répondit-elle amusée avant de s'élancer soudainement au galop.

Sonné par cette fraîche révélation, il mit quelques temps à s'élancer à sa suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou il tentait en vint de la rattraper pour la questionner. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux caravanes. Pensif, Mathieu freina pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un alors qu'elle s'élançait, encore au galop, zigzaguant entre les gens et les caravanes. Il la perdit de vue rapidement à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Il tenta une dernière fois de la rattraper mais fini par abandonner. Il décida d'emprunter son propre chemin afin de rencontrer le directeur caravanier.

Il aperçut la caravane dirigeante après plusieurs minutes infernales de trots. Il se dirigea, pressé, vers l'homme qui leur donnait leurs missions, à lui Antoine et Louise et qui n'était autre que le grand commandant du convoi. Celui ci ne parut pas surpris de voir Mathieu approcher.

«Ellana m'a prévenu» grimaça t-il

Ellana. Son mentor s'appelait Ellana. Précieuse information puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulut lui dire.

«Okay...

\- On va les attaquer en premier, ajouta t-il

-Ah ? S'étonna Mathieu, mais on ne sait même pas s'il nous veulent du mal. Ils vivent peut être justes là depuis longtemps.

\- Apparemment si. Elle en a vu qui surveillaient notre convoi depuis déjà quelques kilomètres.

-D'accord... et comment comptez vous les éliminer? Questionna Mathieu un peu dubitatif

-Je vais envoyer plusieurs soldats tuer ses fumiers.

-Mais on ne sait même pas combien ils sont, ils pourraient se faire massacrés.

-Si. Une bonne cinquantaine d'après elle.

-En est on vraiment sûr ? Osa quand même demander Mathieu

-Écoute mon gars, j'en suis pas à mon premier voyage, et ça fait un moment que je fréquente Ellana. C'est une très bonne informatrice qui ne s'est, jusque là, encore jamais trompée. Donc à elle, oui, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

-Okay, désolé » s'excusa Mathieu surpris par le ton dur et ferme de l'homme

Il s'éloigna rapidement de celui-ci dans le but de retrouver et prévenir Antoine et Louise de la situation. En chemin, il prit le temps pour digérer toute ces infos.

Il souffla agacé devant la tournure que les événements avaient pris. Cette fille agaçante se révélait être son mentor. Il allait devoir la supporter pendant plusieurs mois et cela ne l'enchantait pas le moindre du monde. En revanche, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était impressionné face à son efficacité : en un cours laps de temps elle avait réussi à repérer, surveiller et même compter les bandits. Chapeau. Il allait peut être en tirer des choses de cette fille et de son enseignement. Du moins il l'espérait. Mais tant de mystères, ça l'énervait.

Il réussi à apercevoir, au loin devant, Antoine, par sa légendaire coupe de cheveux, et près de lui, Louise sa fidèle compagne. Il s'élança vers eux impatient de leur raconter ses dernières aventures.


	6. Chapter 5: Je suis humain

Hey! Me voicit pour un nouveau chapitre avec déjà un peu plus d'actions (et de sang)! C'était très long à écrire mais sympa! En ésperant que vous apprecierez^^

bonne lecture! ^^

« Comment ça ? Maintenant ?! Ils vont les attaquer là?!s'écria Louise surprise par le récit de Mathieu

-Wouhou ! Et nous ? Demanda plus calmement Antoine

-Je ne sais pas. Perso, Je pense que je vais y aller moi.

-Sauver la demoiselle ? L'interrogea mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, Antoine

-Yep! Tel un héros avec sa grande cape et son string rouge par dessus le collant blanc, rigola Mathieu

-HaHa ! C'est pas dur de se l'imaginer plaisanta Louise

-Et vous ça ne vous dit pas de taper du bandits ? Leur demanda Mathieu

-On préfère rester ici avec Louise...désolé s'excusa Antoine

-Okay, pas de soucis mec !

-Et donc ton mentor est une fille finalement? Le questionna curieux, Antoine voulant aussi changer de sujet

-Ouais

-Comment ?

-Comment ça comment ?

-Bah j'sais pas : grande,petite, belle, laide, vieille, jeune, blonde, brune, yeux bleus, jaune, verts...

-STOP ! Stop Antoine, j'ai compris ! l'arrêta, Mathieu, blasé mais amusé

-Alors ? S'impatienta le chevelu

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Questionna aussi Louise surprise

-Oui et non.

-Oui et non... sérieux, mec tu peux pas être plus explicite ?

-Je l'ai vu mais avec son manteau et sa capuche ramenée au moins jusqu'au nez et dans une forêt où il faisait plutôt sombre. Donc or mis qu'elle est un peu plus petite que moi, non je ne sais rien !

-C'est possible quelqu'un de plus petit que toi ?, ricana Antoine, suivit de Louise qui rigola doucement à la taquinerie

-Je t'emmerde bien profond Mr Daniel !

-Wouh ! Je suis vexé ! Dit Antoine en se tortillant sur sa monture

-Très très drôle Antoine. Content de voir que tu n'as pas totalement perdu ton humour de merde.

-Hé ! Cria Antoine faussement vexé, c'est pas très très gentil ! » avant d'éclater de rire

Mathieu rigola encore un peu avec eux, mais s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant une masse de soldats s'élancer vers la forêt. Il leur fit un rapide geste de la main avant de se joindre à la foule qui galopait vers les bandits, sous les « bon courage » de ses fidèles amis. Il se retrouva finalement vers les derniers rangs de soldats. Il jeta un regard sur les côtes : Les hommes, aussi à cheval, étaient concentrés sur leurs cibles et galopaient sans se soucier de quiconque. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre les premiers cris au loin marquant le début de la bataille sanglante qui avait lieu.

!(attention ce passage contient de la violence : c'est une scène de bataille) !

Quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il réfléchissait à un « plan pour rester vivant » il fut interrompit par un cri à sa droite. Un homme venait de faucher la tête du bandit imprudent qui s'était élancé vers eux. Mathieu remarqua non sans surprise que la bataille avait bien commencée par le nombre de corps à terre. Le nombre de bandits le fit aussi grimacer. Mais d'un trot décidé, il s'élança vers un bandit qui s'apprêtait à tuer un soldat à terre, sortit son épée, et d'un seul geste, précis et sûr, il lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla sur le visage de son allié à terre et le barbare s'écroula à terre dans une neige rougit par son sang qui continuait de se déverser. Encore un peu sous le choc, d'avoir dû tuer un homme ainsi, Mathieu laissa son cheval le diriger. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprits ils se dirigeaient vers un ennemi qui avait l'air de l'attendre de pied ferme. Seulement, une erreur de débutant prit de court Mathieu : L'homme se dirigea à toute vitesse sur lui et avant que le petit châtain ne puisse réagir, il trancha net une partie de la cuisse du cheval, qui dans un hennissement de douleur s'écroula.

Les réflexes de Mathieu eurent raison de lui et lui permirent d'un saut plus ou moins maîtrisé, de descendre de sa monture avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre et ne l'écrase de son poids. Malheureusement un peu trop d'élan le fit reculer puis trébucher contre une racine qui ressortait de la neige. Coriace! Il tomba sur les fesses surprit. Il eu juste le temps de voir l'homme fondre sur lui, et lui, lever son épée pour se protéger.

Avec toute sa force possible et une grande difficulté, il repoussa l'homme et réussit à se relever. Le temps lui semblait s'arrêter face à son adversaire. Comme lui avait apprit Stéphane il chercha dans un premier temps ses points faible en esquivant les attaques rageuses de l'adversaire pour mieux frapper après. Il réussit à trouver chez son ennemi quelques faiblesses. Ensuite d'un bond il s'élança, surprenant le bandit et lui trancha sa main gauche non sans difficultés. Il le vit s'écrouler, à genou, dans un cri rauque de douleur tandis que le sang ce répandait en grosses gouttes rouge dans la neige blanche. Cependant l'homme, coriace et fidèle au poste, se releva, souffrant, tenant toujours dans sa main droite la hache qui tinta d'un bruit métallique contre la fine épée de Mathieu a son nouvel assaut. Celui ci esquiva un second coup et aidé par la lenteur de l'homme blessé, le petit châtain se glissa dans son dos avant de saisir son poignard à sa ceinture et de lui assener trois grands coups. L'homme s'écroula de nouveau dans la neige, face contre terre, cette fois ci sans pouvoir se relever.

Médusé par son acte il regarda le corps de l'homme qui agonisait, face contre terre, couvert de spams. Longtemps, il observa interdit, la tâche de sang s'agrandir au sol. Il voyait, impuissant, la neige s'imprégner du sang. Le sang. Trop de sang. Tellement de sang. Il avait tué des mon Dieu ! Il avait tué. !Il était un meurtrier. Un meurtrier !

L'amer vérité semblait se répercuter dans son crâne, le faisant souffrir. Non. Non ! NON ! Il n'était pas un tueur, il ne voulait pas faire de mal. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ! Pourquoi... Il commença à paniquer, il sentit ses mains trembler et ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le maintenir debout.

Le bruit d'une balle transperça le silence dans lequel il s'était muré depuis déjà un long. Une douleur à la tête le prit. Une brûlure. Un corps s'écroula, inanimé. Encore surpris il tourna la tête et vit d'abord un autre cadavre à ses pied. Celui ci semblait avoir la nuque brisée. Puis quand Mathieu releva les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, il l'a vit elle. Une arme brandit vers l'homme que lui avait violemment blessé un peu plus tôt . Ellana. Son nom lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il la regarda. Elle venait de faire ce qu'il était incapable de faire. Elle venait de finir le boulot à sa place. Alors que lui attendait stupidement, en état de choc, que l'homme meurt à la suite des ses blessures dans une terrible souffrance. Elle l'avait achevé. Il l'a contempla de dos. Elle portait toujours son manteau mais la capuche était enlevée, sûrement suite aux combats, où elle avait dû se déplacer rapidement. Pour le moment il ne vit que la tresse brune qui rassemblait ses cheveux et entrait dans le manteau. Il déglutit, ses esprits maintenant reprit. Puis il l'a vit pivoter vers lui.

« Es-tu vraiment un idiot ? Je vais vraiment finir par le croire, souffla t-elle, il aurait pu te tuer si je n'étais pas arrivée !, commença t-elle à s'énerver, et j'aurais dit quoi au conseil moi ? Que tu t'es jeté comma ça dans la bataille... tu es suicidaire c'est ça ? Non mais vraiment ?» le fixa t-elle semblant attendre une réponse de la part de son élève.

Celui ci restait bouche bée face à cette révélation. Une adolescente. Son mentor était une adolescente. Une petite fille. Il regarda encore une fois son visage : Des yeux marron-noir, légèrement bridés, sûrement des origines asiatique, une bouche fine, les lèvres gercés presque en sang, un petit nez et de bonne joues d'enfant. Quelques mèches rebelles, bouclées, semblaient ne pas vouloir rester en place. Il vit se dessiner sur son petit minois un sourire teinté d'agacement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt ne pouvant répondre à cette question. Un hennissement les firent se retourner vers le cheval blessé de Mathieu. Ellana se rapprocha de celui ci et lui chuchota quelques mots pour tenter de le calmer. En vain. La douleur de la blessure était trop forte. Il put entendre souffler l'adolescente. Elle se releva,tourna la tête vers lui, et lui tendit son arme. Il s'avança curieux. C'était un petit 9mm similaire à celui qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Il l'attrapait et interrogea silencieusement sa mentor. Celle ci regarda le cheval un court instant avant de replanter ses prunelles brunes dans le regard bleuté de Mathieu, et de prononcer deux mots qui firent frissonner le jeune homme :

« Tue-le

-...

-Il souffre horriblement, et on ne pourra jamais réussir à le sauver. Il est condamné tue le, lui ordonna t-elle

-C'est... »

Elle recula laissant Mathieu achever le cheval qui souffrait. Il dirigea le canon de l'arme près de la tête du cheval, sous l'œil attentif du mentor. Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Vaincu il commença à baisser l'arme :

« Tire, lui ordonna t-elle une nouvelle fois

-Je ne peux pas fais le, lui répondit il énervé qu'elle lui parle ainsi

-Non c'est à toi de le faire. C'était ton erreur, c'est toi qui a été imprudent, il a été blessé par ta faute pas par la mienne, donc assume tes responsabilités et tue le, parce que plus tu attends plus il souffre, répondit-elle froidement

-C'est trop horrible.

-Crois moi, si je te cassais les rotules et que je te tranchais les jambes jusqu'aux os, tu me supplierai de t'achever et vite» se contenta t-elle de lui dire.

Mathieu concéda et releva une fois de plus le bras. Convaincu par les arguments de sa mentor. Il tira. Le bruit de la balle resta un instant en suspend. Puis la tête du cheval vint rejoindre le reste de son corps inanimé.

Un lourd silence vint remplacer les cris de souffrance de l'animal maintenant mort. Il se tourna vers sa mentor quelque peu surpris du silence qui régnait. Elle le regarda et compris sa question et tendit sa main gantée pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Mathieu lui rendit, quelque peu reconnaissant. Puis ils se mirent à avancer.

Il ne posa pas de questions, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui donner une réponse prochainement.

Tous deux parcoururent plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre la clairière où se dessina sous les yeux de Mathieu un horrible spectacle : une mer de cadavres de bandits et de soldats éparpillés un peu partout. La neige avait carrément virée au rouge. Tous les corps semblant se mélanger dans un fouillis de membres et d'organes : une main par ci, des boyaux plus loin, des bras déchiquetés, et partout du sang d'autres membres, d'autres corps, d'autres morts. Partout.

Il se tourna, révulsé par ce spectacle, vers sa mentor, qui l'attendait à l'autre bout. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle en essayant d'éviter d'écraser un quoi que se soit qui traîne au sol. Il constata après quelques instant que ses mains étaient tachés du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas . Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cape qui était dans le même état que ses mains. La bataille avait duré peu de temps, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur victoire. Il soupira. Le froid revenait peu à peu en lui, lui donnant l'impression de revivre.

En silence il avancèrent en direction du convoi, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Un moment, Ellana s'arrêta brusquement. Le jeune châtain s'arrêta à son tour, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet arrêt, puis elle siffla. Deux coups assez mélodieux. Puis rien. Elle resta là, à attendre silencieusement, les bras ballants. A attendre quoi ? Ça il ne le savait pas.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut, la jument d'Ellana, qui trottait joyeusement dans leur direction. Il souri, même un idiot aurait compris. Il rigola doucement. Elle appelait son cheval. La dernière fois aussi. Surprenant pensa t-il.

Une fois qu'elle fut à sa portée, Ellana lui caressa gentiment l'encolure, avant de plonger la main dans un des deux sacs à l'arrière et d'en ressortir une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Il comprit vite et se rinça les mains. Une fois cela fait elle lui donna un mouchoir et une nouvelle paire de gants. Et fois fini elle rangea la bouteille, et Mathieu la remercia. Il l'a vit monter d'un saut gracile sur la selle de cuir.

« monte, lui proposa t-elle en lui tendant la main

-merci » accepta t-il en attrapant sa main afin de grimper

Une fois sur selle il hésita entre s'accrocher à sa taille et attraper la selle derrière. Finalement, après un court combat intérieur il se cala contre les deux sacs a l'arrière et attrapa d'une main la selle, c'était beaucoup moins gênant que d'attraper la jeune fille devant lui. Une fois Mathieu en place Ellana ordonna a sa jument de démarrer ce qu'elle fit non sans un hennissement de plainte face au nouveau poids que représentait l'ancien vidéaste.

Au début ou les arbres se faisaient encore dense, ils avancèrent d'un petit trot timide encore calme, tout en zigzaguant entre les troncs, et les quelques cadavres qui jonchait le sol, salissant la neige. Et c'est seulement quand la forêt se fit moins épaisse, que Ellana donna un coup de jambe et fit accélérer sa jument, obligeant Mathieu à maintenant s'accrocher à sa fine taille après un moment de déséquilibre. Heureusement, il réussi à se stabiliser quelques minutes plus tard et relâcha l'adolescente.

«Je suis un meurtrier. Aussi pourri que les bandits qu'on a tué, finit-il par lâcher, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

-Tu es aussi pourris qu'eux » dit-elle simplement.

La réponse ne surprit même pas Mathieu. Elle ne l'avait pas contredit, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison. Et l'avoir dit à haute voix, dans un sens, soulagea Mathieu. Il sentit qu'ils reprenaient une allure plutôt douce, moins rapide.

«Je suis aussi pourrie que toi, que eux, que toutes les autres personnes qui ont un jour eut recours au meurtre... mais je suis aussi humaine que je ne suis pourrie. Même à moi il m'est utile de penser que j'ai des valeurs, que je fais ça pour défendre ce que j'appelle aujourd'hui mes « valeurs ». Pourtant aucunes valeurs ne devraient amener à tuer. Alors, parce que tu es humain, dit toi que tu as tué pour protéger ces enfants, ces femmes et ces hommes dans les caravanes. Pense le très fort, accroche toi à cette réalité car elle est la seule qui te reste.» reprit-elle

Le silence fit écho à la voix de la jeune adolescente. Un silence lourd mais bien agréable pour nos deux coéquipiers. La réponse à sa question implicite convenait à Mathieu. S'accrocher à une réalité pour ne pas couler. Il était aussi humain après tout. Au delà de ça il réalisa presque heureux, qu'il venait de recevoir sa première leçon. Il se dit, amer, heureux, moins vide, que cela serait un de ses premier principe : 1-Ne pas tuer d'innocents, ne pas faire souffrir inutilement.

Il souri : pas si agaçante que ça la gamine finalement.

Il releva son capuchon sur son visage sentant le froid brûler ses oreilles. Ellana devant en avait fait de même dissimulant une partie de son visage.

Il fini par apercevoir les traits de la foule qui se dessinait au loin. Ellana obligea la monture à accélérer et se jeta à pleine vitesse dans la masse. Constatant qu'ils étaient vers la fin du convoi. Elle ne ralentie pas et zigzagua entre les autres, doubla les caravanes dans une folle course. Ainsi, en quelques courtes minutes, ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la caravane principale. L'adolescente ralentit doucement, sûrement pour garder Mathieu sur la jument. Ils s'avancèrent vers le grand dirigeant. Celui-ci parut surpris en les apercevant.

« Au rapport, lança t-il a Ellana

-Aux nouvelles plutôt, dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement neutre

\- Une vingtaine de morts, et une quinzaine de blessés. Aucun prisonnier on les a tous éliminé, sourit l'homme satisfait.

-Pas assez précis. Je sais très bien qu'ils sont tous morts. Donc tous c'est très bien passé. Tant mieux. Je préfère quand tous ce passe bien mais perdre une vingtaine d'homme si tôt ne présage rien de bon.

-Que veux tu dire par là ?, s'inquiéta l'homme

-Rencontrer autant de pillards alors qu'on a fait si peu de chemin ce n'est pas normal. Le temps c'est encore refroidi au Nord où Il se passe quelque chose.

-Une catastrophe naturelle ?» tenta t-il

Ellana hocha négativement la tête. Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre autre chose et s'éloigna vers l'avant laissant l'homme avec ses doutes.

« Winter is coming ! plaisanta Mathieu en espérant qu'elle connaisse l'ancienne série

-Stark ou Lannister ? Rigola t-elle doucement

-Mmmmhh... je sais pas... et toi ?

-Lord Baelish de très très loin

-Quand on y pense ouais c'est vrai » constata t-il amusé

Il parcoururent plusieurs mètres plus calmement qu'à leur venu. Mathieu se rappela qu'il avait prévenu Antoine et Louise de son désir de batailler. Ils étaient sûrement inquiet et attendaient son retour. Il se pencha un peu vers sa mentor et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Euh... J'ai des amis avec qui je suis venu, et hum, je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent, je voudrais hum...

-Aller leur faire coucou, finit-elle à sa place

-Oui c'est cela.

-Il me semble que vous restiez un peu plus en avant d'habitude, non ?

-Si si, répondit Mathieu quelque peu surprit.

-'accord et bien allons y »

Elle accéléra soudainement manquant de faire tomber Mathieu. Et ils aperçurent rapidement, les deux compagnons de Mathieu. Ellana fit ralentir son cheval, afin d'arriver à la hauteur d'Antoine et de Louise plus calmement.

Mathieu retira sa capuche pour laisser le loisir à ses amis de le reconnaître. Quand Louise tourna la tête vers eux elle fut d'abord surprise.

« Oh mon dieu, Mathieu tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? S'écrièrent ensemble Antoine et Louise en le voyant couvert de sang

-Vous vous êtes entraînés pour le dire ensemble ou quoi ? Se moqua Mathieu en rigolant de bon cœur.

-Mon dieu , Mathieu tu as vu le sang sur ton manteau, couina Louise

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu... non ce n'est pas le mien, ajouta t-il pour les rassurer

-Et ou est passé ton cheval ? Demanda Antoine en jetant un coup d'œil à la personne qui escortait son ami.

-Mort. Une erreur de débutant c'était entièrement de ma faute, assuma Mathieu

-Et qui est la charmante personne qui a accepter de te supporter le temps d'une journée ? Plaisanta t-il

-Ellana, ma mentor. Répondit-il sous les yeux quelques peu étonné d'Antoine et Louise

-Et bien enchanté de vous rencontrer Ellana, dit Antoine après un léger blanc

-De même, ? Lui répondit-elle en tournant vers lui son visage

-Vous... vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda t-il doublement surpris par le visage de l'adolescente mais aussi qu'elle connaisse son nom.

-Bien sûr, souri t-elle faussement, qui ne connaît pas Antoine Daniel ancien grand seigneur des internets ?»


	7. Chapter 6: Routine

**Salutations lect(eur?)rices...**

**Désolée pour ce grand moment de silence, je vais pas être original en terme d'excuses non plus: trop de boulot, pas d'inspiration et une troooooooooooooop longue panne d'internet (à mon gouts ).**

**Enfin bref, un chapitre un peu long à écrire, ou il ne se passe pas rien, mais rien de vraiment interessants. J'éspère que ça plaira quand même, et aussi le prochain chapitre devrait être vachement plus interessant et amener les vrais vrais problèmes (en partie...).**

**Et aussi dernière info, je cherche actuellement une beta-reader, car à force je me rends compte que mon orthographe est... comment dire... pas satisfaisant?^^**

**De plus je tiens à annoncer que je suis completement vierge sur ce genre de système (donc si ça vous interesse... laissez moi un message, j'attends que vous:)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture!^^**

* * *

Mathieu chevauchait avec Antoine depuis presque deux bonnes heures. Après que Louise ai coupé court à la conversation avec sa mentore, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue suite à ses dernières paroles, Antoine avait proposé à Mathieu de venir derrière lui. Celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier et avait aussitôt sauté sur le cheval d'Antoine. Après cela Ellana était partie le laissant enfin seul avec ses amis.

Louise ,elle, n'avait pas du tout apprécié que la jeune adolescente réveille les vieux démons d'Antoine qu'elle avait réussi à faire disparaître à terme de longs efforts. Mais le voir tout d'un coup

se renfrogner à l'entente de son ancien nom de vidéaste, avait mis Louise dans une colère furibonde. Elle n'avait pas hésité à renvoyer la mentor de Mathieu, sachant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour cela.

Mathieu fut heureux de voir cette gamine disparaître. Elle était vraiment insupportable ! Elle avait fait exprès de blesser son ami. Elle était exaspérante, toujours à se croire supérieure, parfaite. Dire qu'il allait devoir la supporter cinq mois. Cinq longs mois ! Dieu ! tiendrait-il vraiment ?

Le châtain s'excusa auprès de son pote tout en le taquinant. Celui-ci retrouva vite son sourire grâce à Louise et Mathieu qui ne cessaient maintenant de l'embêter.

Et malgré un début de journée catastrophique, ils s'assirent le soir autour du feu, heureux d'avoir partager ensemble ce doux moment de rires. Ils avaient tous les trois troqué leurs humeurs maussade pour de longs rires complices.

Ce n'est que le soir, en voyant Ellana s'approcher de lui, que Mathieu perdit soudainement son sourire. Puis il remarqua qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche la bride d'un cheval qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Un bel étalon noir avec une étoile blanche sur le museau. La selle se balançait au rythme du pas léger du cheval. Et de loin, Mathieu put apercevoir deux sacs qui pendaient de chaque côtés du cheval.

Quand la-gamine-qui-lui-servait-de-mentor fut enfin à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la bride du cheval en ajoutant sarcastiquement « Prends en soin de celui-ci » , avant de tourner les talons, faisant claquer sa cape dans le vents, puis s'éloigner sans un autre mot.

Mathieu soupira de contentement. Elle lui fichait la paix se soir. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté ce soir.

Un hennissement le fit lever la tête. Il souri avant de caresser amicalement l'encolure de son nouveau compagnon de voyage. « alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom à toi ? » demanda t-il presque en rigolant. L'étalon secoua la tête, donnant l'impression à Mathieu qu'il avait compris mais qu'il n'en avait pas. Il commença à s'avancer suivi du cheval, quand celui si tira un coup sec sur la bride. Pris par surprise Mathieu lâcha son cheval, qui se mit à le suivre tranquillement. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'ancien vidéaste aux multiples personnalités, il continua à avancer tout en narguant Mathieu. Le jeune homme sourit face à la malice du cheval et sa petite rébellion, puis le nomma, « Patron... ça t'ira bien » rigola t-il. En hommage à son ancien lui. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis en marchant avec l'étalon fougueux.

Il fut accueillit sous les yeux surpris de Louise et Antoine.

« Nouvelle monture, dit-il simplement à l'encontre des ses compagnons

-Pas mal, siffla Antoine, c'est le maître caravanier qui te l'a filé ?

-Non ! Ellana, précisa t-il

-Mathieu, l'appela Louise, je crois que la jeune fille là-bas t'attend, lui expliqua t-elle en montrant la jeune femme de l'autre soir.

Mathieu se leva en souriant, et rejoignit la jeune femme qui lui proposa de se joindre à elle pour le repas. Ce qu'il accepta après un petit signe à ses amis. Ils parlèrent ainsi toute la soirée, donnant à Mathieu l'impression d'exister, de vivre enfin. Mara. Elle était vraiment gentille drôle et souriante. Il aimait voir son visage s'étirer et ses petites dents blanches sortir après une de ses blagues. Pas toujours drôles d'ailleurs. Elle, lui raconta tout de sa vie, même si lui se refusait toujours à lui en parler. Il ne se sentait pas encore près.

Et une fois venu son tour pour se coucher, il pensa à elle en se glissant dans ses draps gelés. Il revoyait son visage lui sourire. Alors il s'endormit se promettant qu'il la protégerait elle, petite femme frêle qui le fascinait. Dit comme cela, c'était futile et idiot. Peut-être n'était-il pas réellement amoureux? Mais quand il voyait sa fine taille il avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la câliner. Même si elle n'a pas eu une vie passionnante et trépidante jusque là, il la trouvait forte, troublante, attirante... et de nombreux adjectifs encore. Il ferma les yeux en se disant que maintenant ses jours allaient vraiment être intéressants.

Durant quelques mois, il réussit à se tenir loin de sa mentor. De tant en tant elle lui donnait des exercices, des conseils, puis lui les faisait. Elle l'observait de loin, il le savait. Parfois elle lui disait de refaire tel ou tel exercice. Il progressait peut-être lentement mais sûrement. Parfois il enviait la relation d'Anastasio, Louise et Antoine, qui se retrouvaient souvent le soir autour d'un feu pour parler, dialoguer. Quelque fois, Mathieu se joignait a eux.

Et grâce à l'entraînement d'Ellana, il apprit à mieux observer, déduire, analyser une situation, tous cela en un laps de temps à chaque fois de plus en plus court. Il se félicitait presque parfois lui même de ses efforts sans pour autant être satisfait. Chaque fois il repoussait ses limites, frôlant parfois la mort. Mais c'était tellement grisant. Grisant, comme quand il pouvait s'autoriser à s'élancer à pleine vitesse sur Patron, son fidèle destrier, qui aimait autant que lui ses courtes distances de courses trop rapide.

Il s'entraînait ainsi sans relâche, sans jamais vraiment se reposer, les jours et les semaines défilant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Toujours soutenu pas sa nouvelle petite-amie, Mara, dont il était maintenant fou amoureux. Il souri en se rappelant le jour ou ils s'étaient mis ensemble. La nouvelle s'étaient propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup les félicitèrent, sauf certains jaloux qui convoitaient aussi la belle et douce Mara.

Il n'avait pas non plus délaissé sa relation avec ses deux plus proches amis. Il soutenait Antoine et Louise dans les moments les plus durs. Ils parlaient et échangeaient toujours beaucoup, trouvant toujours un sujet pour des conversations enflammés qui finissaient très souvent par la victoire de Mara, qui n'avait pas tardé à sympathiser avec l'homme à la chevelure folle et sa petite-amie. Dès qu'il avait le temps il se réunissaient tous les quatre pour rigoler souvent autour d'un chope de bière que leur procurait miraculeusement Mara.

Tout allait très bien pour Mathieu qui semblait avoir retrouvé tous son bonheur. Tout allait bien jusqu'à que Ellana lui annonce. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'ils allaient quitter le cortège pour aller en ville. Le cœur de Mathieu rata un bond: Il allait devoir quitter Mara, et Antoine et Louise.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour finaliser ton entraînement

-On a vraiment besoin d'y aller ? Je veux dire, on peut pas faire ça autrement ? Supplia indirectement Mathieu

-Non

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire en ville ?! Il ne nous laisseront même pas rentrer !

-Je sais

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas on retrouvera les autres au retour, l'a coupa t-elle

-J'ai vraiment pas le choix ? tenta une dernière fois Mathieu

-Non » trancha le ton froid de sa mentor.

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Dépité, Mathieu vint le soir annoncer la nouvelle d'abord à Antoine et Louise, quand même tristes de le voir partir et se demandant pourquoi lui y allait et eux non. Ils se promirent de tous se raconter à leur retour et surtout de rester en vie. Mathieu leur promit que s'il trouvait un moyen, il les contacterait.

Le plus dur fut de l'annoncer à Mara. Elle avait soudainement éclaté en sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas que Mathieu la laisse. Elle voulait partir avec lui. Mathieu sentit son cœur se briser à l'idée de la quitter. Il tentât en vain de la calmer, mais finit pas se résigner et l'élança. Mara se blottit dans les bras fins et musclés de son petit-ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle savait bien que lui aussi était triste, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, elle ne voulait plus le voir partir. Pourtant... pourtant demain il partirait, pour un laps de temps indéfini. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient après, au retour. Elle posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres sèches et gercées de Mathieu et se retira de ses bras, lui adressant un petit sourire triste. Puis Mathieu retourna à sa garde, la laissant là, dans sa caravane.

Le nuit tombée, ils se rejoignirent dans la roulotte de Mara. S'enlaçant une dernière fois avant un long moment. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Puis Mara s'endormit contre le torse de son petit-ami, en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain, au moment ou il partirait. Mathieu lui mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, observant la poitrine de la belle rousse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il contempla encore une dernière fois sa peau laiteuse et douce. Son cou fin et ses lèvres ô combien attirante. Sa longue chevelure rousse, bouclée qui entourait sa taille et cachait ses deux petits seins ronds. Il posa un doux baiser sur son front avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de feu de sa douce, et de finalement s'y endormir, un peu apaisé.

Lorsqu'il se leva, le lendemain pour se préparer, il faisait encore nuit noire. Il n'osa réveiller personne. Il posa juste un dernier baiser sur sa tendre et chère, avant de lui laisser un mot et de partir rejoindre son cheval. Ellana l'attendait déjà. Il rangea rapidement le seul et unique sac qu'il emportait, à l'arrière de son cheval et monta. Et ils commencèrent à avancer silencieusement, saluant d'un geste de la main les gardes éveillés. Et en quelques minutes ils furent sortis du cortège et purent s'élancer au galop.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une bonne demi-heure de galop, Mathieu aperçut enfin la ville. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, et même de loin il put distinguer qu'ils contournaient la ville. Ils ne passeraient donc pas par le portail. Une entrée secrète peut-être ? Il ne savait pas et de toute façon il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Ellana s'arrêta près d'un bois et s'y engagea à pied. Mathieu descendit de son cheval et lui emboîta le pas . Au bouts de quelques mètres, à un endroit ou la forêt se faisait bien épaisse Ellana lâcha sa jument demandant à Mathieu de faire de même. Elle troqua son épais manteau contre une cape noir à l'extérieur et grise à l'intérieur. Elle en tendit une semblable à Mathieu qui l'enfila. Une fois cela fait, il vit l'adolescente faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas. Il ne posa pas de questions et la suivit. Le froid passait à travers la fine couche de la cape noire. Ils ne s'étaient pas encombrés et avaient juste pris un petit sac qu'ils portaient autour de leur taille.

Avant de sortir du bois Ellana releva encore plus sa capuche. Et Mathieu la vit se glisser, silencieuse, telle une ombre, dans l'obscurité presque claire de la matinée. Elle se déplaçait souplement sans bruits. Il ne l'aurait pas vu s'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Elle courra jusqu'à arriver au pied de l'immense muraille grise de la ville, retourna son capuchon du côté gris, se colla contre la muraille de manière à s'y dissimuler et attendit. Attendit que Mathieu s'élance et la suive.

L'apprenti ne tarda pas à s'élancer. Il avait trop froid et il devait bouger de toute façon. Il tenta de reproduire les gestes de la jeune adolescente souple, de se glisser dans l'obscurité, de danser avec l'obscurité, profitant de sa petite taille pour jouer avec les ombres encore très présentes de la nuit. En moins d'une minute il se retrouva à la hauteur de Ellana et tourna à son tour la cape. Toujours sans un mot il vit sa mentor commencer à grimper. Elle monta ainsi de deux mètres avec une aisance remarquable, puis s'arrêta, donnant l'ordre silencieux à Mathieu de faire de même. Celui-ci grimpa un mètre maladroitement, cherchant à chacun de ses pas une prise confortable. Il finit par arriver vers Ellana qui le gratifia d'un hochement de tête avant de lui tendre des gants. Mathieu grimaça, il allait vraiment pouvoir mettre des gants, suspendu à deux mètres ? Il se colla au mur et dû mieux qu'il put, attrapa la paire de gants. Ils étaient composés de cuir souple, ou une matière lui ressemblant. Souple, épais, mais qui accrocherait très bien les pierres promettant ainsi une meilleure escalade à Mathieu . Ellana dû le tenir le temps qu'il enfile ses gants et une fois paré, il recommença à grimper, accompagné de sa jeune mentor qui s'était adaptée à son rythme et l'attendait, très patiente.

Ils continuèrent à escalader pendant un long moment qui lui sembla être des heures. Plus ils allaient haut, plus les prises étaient petites et moins présentes. Ellana était là pour le retenir les nombreuses fois ou il menaçait de tomber en arrière ou lorsqu'il attrapait une mauvaise prise. Finalement il réussi à s'adapter, à identifier de plus en plus rapidement les meilleures prises et trouva un bon rythme. Il n'hésitait plus à s'accrocher à de petites fissures d'à peine quelques centimètres de profondeur quitte à se faire mal aux doigts.

Il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses bras. Mais il sentait les courbatures arriver . Finalement arriva un moment ou il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il tourna la tête en bas : Flippant. Très flippant. De sa hauteur on ne voyait presque pas le sol... et le brouillard et la nuit n'arrangeaient rien. Il se détacha de la vue malgré ce spectacle et continua son ascension.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, Mathieu s'allongea sur le haut de la muraille, pour reprendre son souffle et détendre ses muscles. Ellana, elle, s'assit tranquillement et observa la ville.

Une fois remis de cette intense escalade, il se releva et adopta la même position que sa mentor afin de regarder la ville. Magnifique. De son point de vue il voyait les centaines de toits entrecoupés par les rues qui traçaient de longues lignes rectangulaires à travers toute la ville. Seul un clocher dépassait toutes les habitations. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ellana. Il la vit retourner sa cape encore une fois puis sauter sur un toit. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre. Et commença alors une course sur les toits de la ville. Et ainsi il put apprécier l'agréable sensation du vent qui frappait son visage et sa cape lorsqu'il sautait. Cette sensation enivrante, qui le poussait à accélérer encore plus, sauter plus haut, utiliser ce qui l'entourait, et même à grimper plus haut.

Ils finirent pas descendre sur un toit coincé entre quatre grands « immeubles » . Il suivit l'adolescente jusqu'à une petite trappe verrouillée. Il vit Ellana sortir une clée puis l'insérer dans la serrure et de cette façon ouvrir la lourde trappe. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur suivit de Mathieu

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre composé d'un bureau, d'un matelas posé par terre avec une simple couverture en laine ainsi qu'une petite armoire. Basique et sobre. Sans fenêtre, ni autres meubles. Chambre qui devait sûrement appartenir à Ellana. Elle venait donc régulièrement ici.

Mathieu ferma la petite trappe tendit qu'elle allumait quelques bougies afin d'éclairer la pièce. Puis elle lui montra une chaise ou il put enfin s'asseoir pour se reposer. Il détacha sa sacoche et la posa contre le mur, pendant qu'elle sortait du placards des morceaux de viandes séchées. Elle lui tendit et ouvrir deux boîtes de conserves : du maïs. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé ce matin et son ventre le tiraillait maintenant qu'il y pensait.

La viande était dur, peu de goût juste un peu salée, sûrement dû à la conservation. Il mordit un coup sec puis tira la viande. Il crut qu'il allait en perdre des dents. Heureusement le maïs vint titiller ses papilles faisant passer la sensation d'asséchement que lui laissait la viande.

Après la fin du repas Ellana lui tendit une grande enveloppe en kraft. Il regarda l'intérieur: vide. Il releva la tête et fixa sa jeune mentor surprit qu'elle lui tende une enveloppe vide. Celle-ci répondit à son interrogation silencieuse avec un petit sourire malicieux. Sûrement son travail pensa Mathieu. Il posa l'enveloppe marron sur la table juste à côté de lui et attendit ses instructions... qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Je voulais juste compléter ta formation, avec quelque chose qui, je pense, est dans tes cordes, lui apprit-elle

-Mh ?

-Tu es petit...

Mathieu grimaça. Elle était plus petite que lui. C'était agaçant qu'elle lui rappelle sa trop petite taille.

-Discret...

-(c'est déjà mieux) pensa le jeune châtain

-Et rapide, rajouta t-elle enfin, et c'est plutôt pratique pour se faufiler, espionner ou voler.

-ah ouais ? S'étonne Mathieu, Voler, c'est ça que tu voulais m'apprendre ?

-Entre autre...

-Sois plus claire s'il te plaît, demanda t-il mi-agacé, mi-curieux.

-Cette fois je te laisserais libre sur ta manière de faire, puisque nous avons tous des techniques et façons très différentes. Je te laisserais juste quelques indications et quelques conseils ainsi que ce que tu devras voler, entendre ou espionner. Compris ?

-Oui

-Je te laisserais le mot ici, tiens, prends le double des clés, lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite clée qu'il rangea dans une des ses nombreuses poches.

-En revanche ne rentre pas si quelqu'un te voit. Cette endroit doit rester secret.

-Et si on me poursuit mais qu'on ne me voit pas rentrer ?

-Là tu peux, tant qu'on ne te voit pas.

-Okay.

\- Et aussi prends garde au couvre-feu

-Le couvre-feu ?

-Oui la nuit les habitants n'ont pas le droit de sortir. Les soldats surveillent, donc reste discret si tu sors.

-Et je commence quand ?

-Maintenant, lui dit-elle en tendant un papier.

-Reste discret et évite de te faire attraper

-Bien sûr, je vais essayer.

-N'essaye pas, fait le ! Sur ce, je te laisse. Laisse moi un mot ici quand tu auras fini ça » le salua t-elle avant de se lever et s'en aller.

Mathieu attendit que sa silhouette encapuchonnée disparaisse par la trappe pour ouvrir la lettre. Il lu le mots qui le guiderait pour sa première mission. Une indication simple : voler le sceau du second ministre, au grand palais de la ville. Une petite indication seulement à la fin de la lettre : Repère les lieux avant de passer à l'attaque.

Compris.

D'abord il fallait qu'il trouve le grand palais de la ville. Il replia son ordre de mission et le rangea dans sa poche intérieur. Il se saisit des affaires nécessaire puis se dirigea vers la trappe. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil. Personne. Il pouvait filer. Il sauta et d'un bond gracieux il se raccrocha au bas de la trappe pour enfin remonter à la surface...

* * *

**Bon comme pour tout le monde, c'est mon seul revenu (et ça fait aussi très plaisirs): reviews?^^**


End file.
